Problemas com o Calor
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Enquanto Joey passeia pelo parque, começa a sentir-se mal devido ao colar. Por sorte, Seto e Mokuba estão a passar nesse momento e ajudam Joey, que desmaia. Quando Joey volta a si, acabará por ter uma surpresa agradável. Oneshot.


**Título: **Problemas com o Calor

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Enquanto Joey passeia pelo parque, começa a sentir-se mal devido ao colar. Por sorte, Seto e Mokuba estão a passar nesse momento e ajudam Joey, que desmaia. Quando Joey volta a si, acabará por ter uma surpresa agradável. Oneshot.

**Problemas com o Calor**

Joey caminhava pelo parque. O dia estava bastante quente e Joey sabia que o calor o afectava bastante. Sentiu-se tonto e sentou-se num banco de jardim que havia ali perto.

Joey desejava ter trazido uma garrafa de água fresca consigo ou ter um gelado por perto, mas não havia nada disso por ali. Olhou à sua volta e não viu mais ninguém por perto.

Fechou os olhos quando sentiu uma nova tontura. Ficou assim por alguns minutos, esperando que a tontura passasse. Voltou a abrir os olhos quando sentiu alguém aproximar-se. Viu que não era uma pessoa, mas sim duas, Mokuba e Seto Kaiba.

"Olá Joey." disse Mokuba, sorridente.

"Oh... Mokuba... olá." disse Joey.

Joey sentia-se bastante cansado e cheio de calor. Estava bastante pálido. Seto olhou atentamente para ele.

"Wheeler, estás a sentir-te bem?"

Joey abanou lentamente a cabeça.

"Não... tenho bastante calor e... sinto-me cansado." murmurou Joey.

"Vem connosco. Tens de sair do sol. Está muito calor e deves ter sido afectado." disse Seto.

Joey levantou-se, mas no momento seguinte, cambaleou e Seto teve de agarrar para evitar que Joey caísse no chão.

"Wheeler, aguenta-te." pediu Seto.

"Seto, ele está doente?" perguntou Mokuba.

"Podem ser muitas coisas, Mokuba." respondeu Seto. "Vamos levá-lo daqui."

Com Seto a equilibrá-lo, Joey começou a andar. Mas depois de alguns passos, sentiu uma nova tontura e desmaiou.

Quando Joey recuperou os sentidos, olhou à sua volta. Estava deitado numa cama de um quarto bem decorado. Ao pé de si, sentados em duas cadeiras, estavam Seto e Mokuba. Mal Joey abriu os olhos, Mokuba saltou da cadeira e aproximou-se mais da cama.

"Sentes-te bem, Joey?" perguntou ele.

"Eu... sim, agora acho que me sinto bem." respondeu Joey, ainda um pouco confuso. "O que aconteceu? A última coisa de que me lembro é de vos ter visto no parque e depois... não me lembro de mais nada."

"Estavas a sentir-te mal, Wheeler. E depois desmaiaste." disse Seto. "Trouxemos-te para a nossa mansão e chamámos o nosso médico particular, que cuidou de ti. Estiveste desmaiado quase quatro horas."

"Tanto tempo?" perguntou Joey, surpreendido. "Eu realmente não me estava a sentir bem... por causa do sol. Não me dou bem com muito calor. Mas não havia ninguém por perto..."

"Por sorte, estávamos nós a passar por ali." disse Mokuba. "Mas agora vais ficar bom. O médico disse que não podias apanhar muito calor agora e que devias beber muitos líquidos. Eu vou buscar-te alguma coisa para beber."

Mokuba saiu do quarto a correr. Joey virou-se para Seto.

"Obrigado por me terem ajudado." agradeceu ele.

Seto levantou-se da cadeira e aproximou-se da cama.

"De nada. Mas devias ter mais cuidado, já que sabes que não te dás bem quando está tanto calor. Podia ter sido grave se eu e o Mokuba não estivéssemos por ali para te ajudar." disse Seto.

"Tu não tens problemas com o calor, pois não, Kaiba?" perguntou Joey.

"Não. Como poderia ter? Todos acham que eu sou sempre frio. O calor não me afecta." disse Seto.

"Eu não vou esquecer que me ajudaram."

"Acho muito bem. Qualquer dia, talvez te peça algo e, como me estás a dever uma, terás de fazer o que eu pedir." disse Seto, enigmaticamente.

Joey pareceu confuso.

"Ok, queres cobrar a ajuda que me deste, tudo bem. Mas em que é que eu vos poderia ajudar a vocês?"

Seto sorriu.

"Já que perguntas, qualquer dia, quero que vás jantar comigo."

"Jantar? Onde?"

"A um restaurante, obviamente." respondeu Seto. "Achas que eu vou andar por aí a comer nalgum estabelecimento de fast-food ou numa pizzaria?"

"Pois, claro que não. Tu não farias isso, és demasiado fino." disse Joey, com um esgar. "Mas porque queres jantar comigo?"

"Não consegues adivinhar?"

Joey ficou calado e depois corou um pouco. Não iria dizer a Seto a ideia que lhe estava a passar pela cabeça. Era disparatada. Seto nunca sentiria nada por ele. Era impossível.

"Não faço ideia, Kaiba." disse Joey.

"Não? Bem, vou facilitar as coisas. Nós não somos amigos, não temos negócios para tratar... puxa pela cabeça, Wheeler."

Joey voltou a corar um pouco. Seto sorriu-lhe.

"Parece-me que tu percebeste bem porque é que eu quero jantar contigo."

"Tu? Não... não pode ser." disse Joey.

"É verdade. E quem sabe, o que poderá acontecer depois do jantar. Isto claro, se tu quiseres." disse Seto, num tom sugestivo.

Nesse momento, Mokuba apareceu, trazendo uma bandeja com vários sumos e água também.

"Joey, tens aqui muitas coisas para beberes." disse ele, sorrindo.

"Obrigado Mokuba." disse Joey, sorrindo também.

"Oh, esqueci-me! Podia ter trazido umas palhinhas para os sumos. Era mais fácil para tu beberes. Vou buscá-las."

Mokuba voltou a sair do quarto a correr. Joey virou-se para Seto.

"Kaiba, tu estás a gozar comigo, não estás? Não sentes nada por mim, pois não?"

Seto aproximou-se mais, ficando a uns meros dez centímetros de Joey.

"Não me perguntes como, Wheeler, mas sinto." disse Seto.

Joey voltou a corar.

"Eu não estava à espera... mas já tinha pensado nisto."

"Tu já tinhas pensado nisto?" perguntou Seto, surpreso. "Queres dizer que..."

"Ora, se tu podes sentir coisas e escondê-las, eu também posso." disse Joey.

"Hum... então parece-me que a proposta do jantar está de pé, não é?"

"Claro. Se fores tu a pagar, obviamente. Não tenho dinheiro para ir a esses restaurantes finos que tu gostas e ser eu a pagar a conta."

Seto sorriu.

"Não te preocupes, eu pago." disse Seto, aproximando-se mais. Ficou a três centímetros dos lábios de Joey. "Mas já agora, não me queres compensar de outra maneira, para além do jantar?"

Joey sorriu e beijou Seto. Segundos depois, Mokuba voltou a entrar no quarto, com várias palhinhas na mão e viu aquela cena. Voltou a sair silenciosamente do quarto.

"Parece que afinal não precisam de palhinhas." murmurou ele, afastando-se e sorrindo. "Eu sabia que o Seto gostava do Joey! Vou telefonar ao Yugi a contar tudo!"

No dia seguinte, já todos os amigos de Seto e Joey sabiam do que tinha acontecido. E assim, três dias depois, Seto e Joey foram jantar ao restaurante mais caro da cidade. E nesse dia, Seto pediu Joey em namoro e ele aceitou.


End file.
